A Shattered Innocence: Shinobi Revelations
by allismine
Summary: set for deletion on 1.11.09
1. Prologue

  


-

--_I do not own anything in this fanfiction except all original characters and their attributes, the fanfiction scenario / plot, and the fanfiction writing itself. "Naruto", and all related characters and characteristics, remain the property and rights of Kishimoto Masashi._--

--_A full description on what and why this fanfiction is here is posted on this story's official website, which is linked to in my user profile. Whenever you have the time, be sure to check it out! Thank you so much for choosing to be a part of this series, and I do hope you enjoy the ride. :D_--

--_Update: June / July 2007 - I am republishing chapters one through eight for minor proofreading and plot clarifications. I certainly hope I haven't inconvenienced anyone with this, but I've re-read the series and spotted so many mistakes, it's killing me. XD_--

----------------------  
. . : Prologue : . .

The honored title of 'Shinobi' is bestowed upon the chosen ones; a simple name, given as a license to kill for the doomed, yet privileged few. These people are chosen based upon their physical attributes: their skills, their strengths, and their weaknesses in battle. Yet, although the lives of these select few may seem fascinating at first glance, they will all unknowingly be subjected to become victims, tools, mere _pawns_ of the government, for that is what they say the duties of a 'Shinobi' entail.

We are so blinded by their incredible abilities, so amazed by their unique talents, so awed and depressed by the misfortunes of their lives, that we often lose sight of the fact that these 'chosen ones'...these highly-trained, finely-tuned dogs of the military...are just _children_. Children, forced into early maturity by the instances of their training, the scars of their history, the tragedies of their past. Children, purposely stripped of their innocence solely for the sake of God and country.

And yet, true emotional development brought about by personal affliction is one of many qualities that could never be sufficiently revealed on _paper_. Changes in character and moral discretion cannot be _documented_; idiosyncratic personalities and 'unjustified' rage stemming from a catastrophic home life can't be assigned _percentages_. All of what you truly are cannot be defined in a mere page-long report of statistics; there is so much more to a person than what they reveal on the outside.

This story's main purpose is to further explore that possibility, through a series of gradual advancements that will test the very limits of our protagonists; mentally, emotionally, spiritually, _and_ physically, for one's inner beliefs are easily subject to change with maturity. Watch and see, as _all_ of our young heroes struggle to find their place in this world, and more importantly, to find themselves...

Because what you desired in life from the beginning can become the very death of you in the end.

"_Don't you see, don't you see that the charade is over? And all the best deceptions and the clever cover story awards, go to you._"

Dashboard Confessional - The Best Deceptions 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I want to thank all my ASI readers for their unwavering patience during ridiculous rewrite after tiresome rewrite after annoying rewrite of this fic since January of 2007, and I truly am surprised that any subscriber reading this right now has stuck around this long. I really do appreciate it.

This being said, I have chosen to take this story into a completely different direction, and in order to allow any veteran readers to review on the new early chapters, I will be republishing this story. I would have uploaded the chapters here, but what my readers have previously reviewed on will not be the same material whatsoever once it has changed, and this would be misleading to new readers who are looking over reviews to verify the content of this fic.

What inspired me to change was that I believed my OC felt too much like the generic female anime archetype of the 'complete moron', so I changed her character and her history around to make her a bit more original. I also felt this plot lacked originality and substance, and that it needed a dramatic switching up of events to keep itself interesting; this way, I will be able to achieve my initial goal of making everyone in the Naruto series integral to the plot much easier, and faster. This is, irrefutably, my final revision.

Thank you all again for your time and dedication, and for those who are still with me, I hope you come to find our journey worth it.

- Alice


End file.
